


Nothing Can Ever Be Easy

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [6]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Omega Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rimming, past rape of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Peters second heat doesn’t turn out quite like he’d expected





	Nothing Can Ever Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So since I don't want to risk another ban, thanks to the troll constantly reporting me, my author's notes will now be on my blog, which I'm told I'm allowed to share the link too. Please pop over and read it <3
> 
> https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/2018/10/19/spideypool-6-nothing-can-ever-be-easy-authors-note/

“Petey” Wade trilled as he walked into the apartment. He let the bags he had been carrying drop to the floor without a thought, more interested in finding his favorite little spider. “Petey, baby, daddy's home” He tried again, humming to himself when he received no reply. He followed his nose and went searching for his elusive omega.

 

He padded through the living room, through the hallways and the bedroom, the omega pre-heat scent getting stronger with every step. He opened the door to the walk in closet and stepped in sniffing. He smiled broadly under his mask, somewhere in here was his itsy bitsy spider. “Baby boy?” He said in his normal over cheerful way, searching first the floors, then the ceiling, smiling even wider when he found his target. “There you are, whatcha doing up there spidey?” He asked craning his neck up to the far corner, The sides of his mask crinkling with his amusement.

 

“Hiding” Peter answered in a quiet, tentative voice, his eyes scanning the room warily.

 

“Hiding from what sweetheart?” The alpha asked.

 

“I-I don't... Danger...” Peter stammered before shaking his head to clear away the thoughts his anxiety was whispering to him, “Sorry, I'm being paranoid, I don’t know what’s wrong with me”

 

“Nah, I wouldn't call hanging from the ceiling paranoid, now if you had set traps, maybe built a moat, then that would be paranoid” Wade teased, hands on his hips.

 

“A moat huh, With alligators?” Peter played along, some of the tension easing out of him.

 

“Of course! a moat's not a moat without ferocious beasts waiting to eat you alive” The merc huffed, “Now how about you come down from there and we can put away the groceries”

 

“Yeah, okay” The brunette agreed with one last scan of the room before vaulting from the ceiling and landing gracefully on his feet in front of his mate.

 

Wade reached an arm out, encircling the omega's shoulders and pulled him against his chest, he pressed a kiss to his temple, “It's okay Baby boy, you're safe” He reassured.

 

“I love you Wade” Peter murmured arms wrapping around the larger man.

 

“I love you too, it’s gonna be okay” The man cooed.

 

“I Know, it's stupid, I shouldn't be this scared” The teen replied, mentally cursing himself for being so absurdly afraid.

 

“Hey, it's not stupid, it's okay to be scared, but I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you” The alpha soothed.

 

“I know Wade, that’s why I chose you, you're the only person I trust” He murmured, head falling against the alpha's chest and his hands roaming over the suit, looking for any bit of exposed skin, finding none, he sighed, tugging at the offending fabric. “Hey how about you take this off?” he suggested.

 

Wade pulled back, hands moving to cover his chest,“I knew it, you just want to get me naked” He squealed, “Is that all you can think about, getting in my pants, I'm aghast Peter Parker, aghast” He teased in feigned outrage.

 

Peter Snorted, smile spreading across his face, “So what if it is?” He replied, playing along again, “A body like that, it’s a shame to keep it all covered up” He purred.

 

“And what if I say no?” The alpha asked playfully.

 

“Then I guess I'll just have to web you up again” Peter answered coyly, batting his eyes innocently. “You're so weird Wade” He giggled when he felt his mate's member harden against his thigh. He Pulled away to grab the man some casual clothes, “Come on we better get those groceries put away”

 

“Such a tease, hasn't anyone ever told you, don't start the engine if you don't plan to drive the car” Wade sighed dramatically, pulling off his mask and undoing his suit.

 

Peter snorted, “Don't worry you'll get to do me to your hearts content soon enough, now come on” he insisted, walking out of the closet.

 

**xXx**

 

 

Peter stared at the groceries that now covered their kitchen island, he cocked an eyebrow as he noticed a common pattern among them, “Did you buy all my favorites” it was more a statement than an question, as the answer was right in front of him.

 

“Maybe” The alpha drawled, picking up a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream and stuffing it in the freezer.

 

“You're so sweet Wade” The brunette giggled, the man paid attention to even the smallest details. The foods he loved, the foods he hated, the tv shows he couldn’t even flip by without grimacing. He was just about to turn and hug the larger man when a sudden sharp pain ripped through him and made him double over against the counter. “Ow” he hissed sucking in a sharp breath.

 

“Peter” Wade shouted, rushing over, he stood helplessly beside his mate, hands hovering in the air, fearing the slightest touch might make things worse, “What's wrong?”

 

“Stomach cramp” The brunette groaned through gritted teeth. “It'll go away, just give me a sec” It took several long excruciating minutes before Peter could breath again, his lungs burned and he sucked in a long deep breath, easing his death grip on the counter he had been holding onto, he half slumped against it to catch his breath. “See it’s gone, no big deal”

 

“You shouldn’t be trying to stand up, here throw your arm over my shoulder” The alpha coaxed.

 

“I.. I can walk” The omega replied, sweat beading on his brow.

 

“Yeah, no baby I don't think you can, here, come on just put your arm around me, that’s it, I'm gonna carry you” Wade cooed, gingerly lifting the boy up into his arms. He walked to the couch, Peter was like a feather in his arms even though he had put on weight since they’d been living together. “Easy does it” He mumbled to himself as lowered the lithe body down. “Now you just stay put and I'll be right back” He said, dashing off before the other could say a word.

 

Peter chuckled, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. He loved Wade so much, the man was so good to him, always taking care of him, always considerate with his feelings and never forcing or coercing him into anything he was uncomfortable with. The man always deferred to him, letting him make the important choices, always making sure he felt comfortable and in control, and above all safe. All he had to do was say no in any situation, whether it was sex, or even just which restaurant they ate at and that was that. The man always respected his wishes and never pushed. No one could ask for a better mate. He could hear the Alpha rummaging around in the kitchen and he raised up to peek over the back of the couch, “Wade, honey what are you doing in there?” he asked curiously.

 

“Just a sec, you'll see” The merc called back just as the microwave beeped. “And here we go” He said dropping an arm full of things on the coffee table.

 

“What's all this?” Peter asked eyeing the seemingly random items strewn about..

 

“Stuff to make my itty bitty spider feel better” Wade cooed. “First up a heating pad, for those icky cramps” He said reaching over to carefully lay the warm pad over the omega’s abdomen, “Then pain meds and a bottle of water to wash them down” He explained, shaking out several of the special pills Banner had made for enhanced bodies and handing them over. “And lastly 6 different forms of chocolate, guaranteed to make anyone feel better, pudding, bars with nuts, bars without, cookies, brownies and cake”

 

“Oh honey, you didn't have to go to all this trouble” Peter said, a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

 

The merc snorted, “Duh of course I did, gotta take care of my mate… Now what else can I do to make you feel better?”

 

“Well if you really want to, there might be a couple little things” The brunette practically purred.

 

“Oh and what would those be” The man inquired seductively.

 

“A movie and cuddling” The omega answered.

 

“Awww, my little spidey is such a cuddle whore” The alpha teased.

 

“Shut up, you know you like it” Peter giggled using his foot to shove his mate playfully.

 

Wade snorted, “Of course I do, who wouldn't want to cuddle with such a cute little bug”

 

“Spider's aren't bugs they're arachnids” The teen pouted playfully.

 

“Whatever, you're still cute as a button” Wade cooed, lifting up the brunette and laying them both on the couch. He flicked a couple buttons on the remote and the tv flared to life.

 

Peter snuggled into his alpha, the heating pad between them pressed firmly against his abdomen and the mans hand rubbing lazy circles on his back. It was soothing and relaxing and before long he was slipping into a light doze. He was almost fully in the blissfully unaware darkness of sleep when a sharp stab up his spine had him crying out and trying to curl in on himself. He sucked in deep shuddering breaths, rough hands roved over him, holding him, safe and close. He could vaguely hear his mate's worried voice as the pain ebbed away and his hearing returned.

 

“...ter, Peter, come on baby boy, talk to me here” The man pleaded, worry lacing every word.

 

The brunette whimpered, “I-I'm h-here” He stuttered, panting for breath.

 

“Breath baby boy, breath” The merc coaxed, hand rubbing gingerly over his back. “What was that?” He asked.

 

“I don't know, a really bad cramp I guess” Peter murmured, curling back against the man.

 

“Maybe we should go see mean green to be sure, or at least call?” Wade suggested worriedly. That did not seem like a normal stomach cramp to him.

 

“I don't think we...” Peter broke off, screaming as another wave of pain ripped through him. This one more intense than the others. He felt something drip out of him. He glanced up at his mate, the mans eyes wide and fearful as he sniffed the air and a second later he understood why as the coppery smell of blood hit his nose.

 

“Yep, definitely time to see Banner” The alpha said, quickly standing with the omega in his arms. Peter squirmed against him and he was quick to murmur “Stay still” He tried to be gentle, to jostle the body in his arms as little as possible as he hurried to the bedroom.

 

“Wade” Peter whimpered with a tinge of panic, clinging to his mate. He could feel his boxers clinging with a sticky wetness that scared him.

 

“Everything's gonna be fine Peter, just stay still” He grabbed his belt off the chest he had dropped it on earlier and fiddled with something inside it, a moment later they were engulfed in a pale green light, then they were standing in Avengers tower.

 

**xXx**

 

Bruce nearly jumped out of his chair as a strange light appeared in front of him. It wouldn’t be the first time a portal suddenly materialized inside the tower with an evil army pouring out of it. In fact he’d lost count by now of how many times that had actually happened and how many times it usually involved Loki. What he hadn’t expected was to see an all too familiar pair left in the fading lights wake. “Wade, Peter, What's...” He began to ask until he saw the blood soaked clothing. He darted around the desk, ignoring the papers he scattered as he rushed by and towards the medical side of the room, “Put him down on the table” He ordered opening a cabinet.

 

Peter clung, fighting not to be put down on the cold metal. More afraid of whatever medical examination was to to come then anything else. He whimpered when his mate somehow managed to pry him off despite his best efforts.

 

The overwhelming stench of pre-heat, omega distress and blood permeated the room and Wade had to fight back his nausea as three scents that should never be together attacked his senses. He had to focus on the quivering body still fighting to get back into the safety of his arms.

 

Bruce pulled the curtains closed around them, the doors had automatically locked and the windows tinted as soon as they had appeared, Jarvis in his normal as usual already anticipating their need for privacy. He stepped forward with the blanket he was holding, shaking it out and ready to drape it over the omega, “We need to his boxers off” he said to the merc.

 

“No” Peter screeched, ready to bolt off the table.

 

“It’s okay Peter, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Banner said calmly, but urgently.

 

“Doc, No” Wade said shaking his head at the man. He turned back to his mate, “Peter, it’s okay, no one’s gonna hurt you, I promise”

 

“No, Wade, please, please don’t let him touch me” The teen sobbed, beginning to hyperventilate, curling himself around his mate and trembling uncontrollably, legs pressed as tightly together as he could get them.

 

“Give us a minute big green” Wade said, nodding not so subtly towards the door and plucking the blanket out of the mans hands. He watched the man go, confusion and worry marring his already weary face. The click of the door shutting was his cue, he needed to calm his mate down and quickly, “Easy baby boy, it’s just you and me now”

 

“I don’t want to do this Wade” Peter whimpered.

 

“I know baby, I know” The merc answered, leaning down and nuzzling into the brunette’s hair, “I’ll talk to Banner, tell him to keep it as simple and non-Invasive as possible, but baby boy, we have to make sure you’re okay”

 

“I don’t wanna be an omega anymore” He sobbed against his mates stomach.

 

“Shhhh, I’m here, it’s gonna be okay, now lets get you situated, lay back for me” Wade said softly, pressing a kiss to his mate’s head.

 

Peter still trembling, loosened his grip on his mate, he peered up, eye’s red and terrified. He shifted and laid back, sniffling the whole time. He felt so vulnerable like this, so weak, like he was begging to be violated again.

 

Wade spread the blanket out over his mates lower body, one hand keeping contact at all times. He made sure to cover him completely and give him as much sense of security in this as he could. He reached under, taking hold of the waistband, “Okay raise your hips for me sweetheart” He coaxed, pulling off the clothing as soon as he shifted. He was about to step away when he saw the brunettes look of alarm. He ran a finger down his mates cheek, “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to talk to Banner” He waited till he received a nod before he slipped out of the room and in front of the anxious Doctor holding up a hand as the other man opened his mouth to speak. “Alright Doc so here is how this is going to go, you’re going to keep this as non-invasive as possible, no unnecessary touching and you’re not gonna make any sudden moves, got it” 

 

“Wade, I wondered this the last time too, Peter show all the signs of someone who’s been sexually abused, is there anything you can tell me” Bruce asked. 

 

“Sorry, but I can not confirm or deny anything. If Peter wants you to know, he’ll tell you himself, but don’t go asking him about it” The merc  sighed, “Look, I like you doc, but that kid, means everything to me, I’d burn down the world if it was for him, so if you upset him for any reason that isn’t absolutely necessary, hulk or not I will slice and dice you into tiny little pieces and bury you somewhere they will never find your body, we clear”

 

“Crystal” Bruce answered, swallowing nervously.

 

“Good, now lets go fix Spidey” The alpha said cheerfully, like he hadn’t hadn’t just threatened the other mans life just a moment ago.

 

Bruce followed the mercenary back inside, he kept his movements slow and deliberate as he approached the omega.”So why don’t we start off with a scan, Jarivs” He said calmly.

 

“Right away Dr. Banner” The AI answered. “Scan complete, displaying now”

 

It only took Bruce a moment to see the problem. He was about to speak when a scream stopped him. 

 

Peter wailed as a fresh wave of agony washed over him. He turned on his side and curled around himself. Something inside him was tearing, ripping apart and he could feel every millimeter of it. The blanket behind him became heavy as blood soaked through it and dripped onto the floor below.

 

“Jarvis, how much blood has he lost?” Banner 

 

“30% total blood volume” The artificial human answered.

 

Bruce pulled a vial out of a nearby refrigerator. He drew out some of the clear liquid and moved to inject it into the omega, until a rough hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

 

“What’s that?” Wade demanded.

 

“Pain killers, it won’t hurt him I promise” The scientist reassured the alpha.

 

“It better not” The alpha growled, letting go.

 

Peter felt the pain ebbing away slowly. He could hear himself sobbing, feel himself shaking. He could feel gentle hands caressing him. He took a deep breath and looked up into the frantic eyes of his alpha.”W-Wade” He croaked, his voice raw and harsh to his own ears.

 

“I’ve got you baby boy” The anti-hero soothed.

 

“Peter?” Banner said “I’ve identified the problem” He paused, waiting for some signal to continue. 

 

“Well go on doc” The anti-hero prom p ted for his mate.

 

“You have scar tissue”  The older man stated simply.

 

“Scar tissue?” Peter scoffed. That was it, a little scar tissue had reduced him to a quivering, whimpering,  sniveling omega. What a pathetic hero he turned out to be.

 

“Yes, it’s thick and it looks to be pretty old. It’s covering part of your reproductive channel and stopping it from fully connecting. The blood is from your body trying to tear through it” The doctor explained. 

 

That explained him feeling like his body was trying to tear itself apart, it was.

 

“Okay, so how do we fix this” The merc asked.

 

“Surgery” Bruce answered, watching as the teen stiffened. “Not major surgery, more like a procedure, we need to cut away  the tissue interfering with your reproductive system, it isn’t difficult, it’s just...”

 

“Invasive” Peter finished for him, none to pleased with the idea.

 

“Yes” The Doctor confirmed, “I’m sorry Peter”

 

“What about my healing factor, why isn’t it fixing it?”The omega groaned, clutching a little tighter to his mate.

 

Bruce shook his head wearily, “Your healing factor is part of the problem, it’s fighting against your body, like a game of tug of war, your body tries to remove the problem and your healing factor tries to fix it, thinking it’s suppose to be there”

 

“Wade” Peter groaned.

 

“I don’t like it either baby boy, but it doesn’t sound like we have much choice here” The anti-hero said helplessly. This problem wasn’t one he could solve with a gun or a sword.

 

Peter swallowed thickly, “You have to stay with me, every second, no matter what you can’t leave me” He said to his alpha. It was both a plea and an order.

 

“Course I will, I wouldn’t leave you baby boy, not ever” Wade soothed, leaning down to kiss his mate.

 

“Jarvis is the procedure room prepped?” Banner inquired, striping off his white lab coat

 

“Yes Doctor” The AI answered.

 

Bruce moved to the other side of the room, retrieving a gown and a fresh blanket to replace the one soaked in blood. He gathered a few more medical supplies, placing them on a nearby tray, he was slow and careful to telegraph his every movement, feeling not one but two sets of eyes on his back.

 

Peter watched every move the older hero made. Logically he knew the man wasn’t a threat, that he didn’t want to hurt him. But his anxiety screamed at him, filling his head with all the ways this man could hurt him. Force him down, force him open, take what ever he wanted. He turned his head, pressing it into his alpha stomach. He couldn’t take watching anymore. He had started to shake again, he was no longer seeing a friend, he was seeing an old alpha doctor, tying him down, forcing his legs open and examining him as begged and screamed and cried. He should never have told his aunt and uncle about the rape. He felt fingers card through his hair and he jolted, his mind returning to the present.

 

“Never should have told them what baby boy?” Wade asked.

 

Peter hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud. He looked around the room worriedly, the last thing he wanted was to have to explain what had happened to him to someone other than his mate. He wasn’t prepared for that.

 

“It’s just us, the green guy’s gone for the moment” Wade assured him.

 

Peter hadn’t even heard him leave, so wrapped up in memories. “M-my aunt and uncle, I shouldn’t have told them about the ra… About Skip” The teen answered shakily.

 

“Why not sweetheart?” The anti-hero

 

“T-they made me go to a doctor… I don’t wanna be strapped down again, or my l-legs in sturrips, I don’t want things stuck in me” He whimpered, teetering on the edge of hysteria.

 

Wade tensed. Rape trauma, medical trauma. How could this kid even function in normal daily life, much less be a superhero and a freaking amazing mate. His alpha instincts screamed at him, demanding blood, only there wasn’t anyone left to kill. Everyone that had made the teen suffer was already dead. “I’m so sorry baby, that should never have happened, I’m here now and I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you again”

 

“I know, I just, I can’t stop being afraid, or the thoughts, I can’t make the thoughts stop” Peter sighed, shaking his head.

 

“I know you can’t” The alpha understood all too well what a bitch anxiety could be, his own thoughts tended to be less than pleasant. At least the voices had been much quieter since he had bonded. “How about we get you changed and then get this over with” He didn’t want to push, the ever increasing scent of heat and the threat of more blood loss made him feel like he had to. Time was running out.

 

“I… okay” Peter agreed, trying to push himself up.

 

Wade helped his omega sit up. Pressing a reassuring kiss to the tangle of brown hair, and reached down to the hem of the tshirt he still wore. He pulled it up and over shaking shoulders. He slipped the gown on quickly and unfolded the blanket to wrap securely around his mate, pushing the blood solid one off to the side. He wrapped his arms around the teen, resting his chin on top of his head. They stayed this way, basking in each others presence until the door opened again and every muscle in Peters body tensed on instinct.

 

“Did I come at a bad time?” Bruce asked from where he stood in the doorway.

 

“There’s never gonna be a good time for this doc, lets just it over with” Wade sighed.

 

“Okay, Peter, if you’ll just give me your hand, I’ll get the IV in and we can get this done” The beta said, pulling over the tray of supplies he’d laid out earlier.

 

Peter stuck a quivering hand out in the doctors general direction, still not daring to look. He felt fingers he knew didn’t belong to his mate take his hand, holding it steady. A gentle touch and a cold swab and he felt the needle prick his skin, sliding in and he bit back a sob. This was all really happening.

 

“It’s in Peter, I’m done” Bruce said. He’d put the IV in his hand instead of his arm so it wouldn’t get damaged should things not got well. Those little plastic tubs were so easily bent and with the boy so distraught it was just safer for everyone.

 

The omega snatched his hand back. He pressed it to his chest, a feeble attempt to protect himself. Arms shifted around him and he was lifted up. The gentle sway of walking as he was carried had his heart pounding. He opened his eyes just in time to get a clear view of the table he was to be put on, cold and metal and sporting stirrups on each side. His breathing faulted, coming in short gasps, “Wade” He whimpered, “I can’t… I can’t do this”

 

“Easy baby, take a breath, keep you eyes closed, just focusing on me holding you, nothings happening, not yet” Wade tired to sooth. His own voice a bit unsteady.

 

“Peter, I’m going to give you a little something to help calm you down alright” Bruce said, looking at the mercenary, relieved to receive a nod and not a knife to the throat.

 

“Here baby” The alpha murmured, holding the hand with the IV just far enough away from their bodies to give clear access. The needle pushed in and moments later, the body in his arms relaxed. He looked down to see his mates eyes, still open, but half lidded and no longer panicked. “Feeling better?” He asked.

 

“That’s good stuff, I like it” Peter slurred, yawning, “What’s that?” He asked as the older hero approached him with another needle.

 

“A mild sedative. It’ll only put you under slightly” Bruce explained.

 

The teen snorted,”So you can do whatever you to me while I’m unconscious, I don’t think so”

 

“I would never hurt you Peter, I just want to help you” The older hero said, slightly hurt. He tried not to take it personally.

 

“Uh-huh, that’s what they all say” The omega snorted, “I don’t want the sedative” He said firmly.

 

“Okay… I guess we can try it without it” Bruce reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t the best or safest idea but hes was loathe to push his luck too much. He placed it in the tray close by. He had a feeling they would need it before this was over. “Alright then, Wade, if you’ll put him on the table”

 

“Baby Boy” The alpha said quietly, “I think the sedative is a good idea”

 

“The thought of not knowing what’s being done to me scares me” The brunette confessed.

 

“Alright, we’ll give it a try, but if things don’t go well...” The-anti-hero warned.

 

Peter nodded his head, “Wade” He whimpered as he was laid down. He reached out for his mate, relieved when the man took his hand. Even with just what he’d been given his body felt heavy and his mind groggy. The medicine coursing through his system was taking full effect and it was becoming harder and harder to focus.

 

“Shhhh, don’t fight it Petey, just let it relax you” The alpha encouraged.

 

“Peter, I’m going to get you into position” He vaguely heard through the foggy mess that was his brain. It sounded so distant he could barely understand it. He felt his legs being moved, first one then the other. Up and over, in the stirrups he thought, gasping. Something slipped over his thighs and then his ankles, straps, his legs were being strapped down. He couldn’t stop the whine that tore from his throat. There was a hand in his hair and a voice murmuring to him, but he couldn’t understand any of it, his mind much too fuzzy to comprehend any words, all he could do was feel and remember things he never wanted to think of again. He let out a choked sob as his legs were pushed further apart. Tears stung his eyes and he let them fall. He was helpless and alone. Wade, where was Wade, where was his mate, he’d promised not to leave him.

 

“Peter, Petey, come on baby you gotta calm down” Wade tried desperately. His mate wasn’t responding to him no matter what he did. His eyes unfocused and blank, the noises coming from him were those of a wounded, dying animal. The fear seeping through the bond was too much for anyone to bare. There was one last thing he could try, then he’d have to tell Banner to sedate him. He’d only used it once, another time when the omega was so consumed with fear he would have injured himself. He closed his eyes and steeled himself, he hated doing this, it always felt so wrong. “PETER” He growled in his commanding alpha voice. Instantly his mate went still, small noises still coming from him, but nothing like the ones from before. “Shhh, it’s alright baby, just calm down”

 

“Wade” Peter rasped, his voice raw. Had he been screaming? He didn’t even know.

 

“I’m here sweetheart, everything’s fine, it’s almost over, just stay still, this next parts gonna be uncomfortable, but you have to be still” The anti-hero pleaded, nuzzling against brown locks.

 

Peter felt something cold push at his hole and he whined. It slipped in and he sobbed, but still obeyed his mates command to stay still. Whatever was inside him grew larger, wider, opening him up. It was more than his frayed mind could take. His body went limp, his mind shutting down, his eyes staring unblinking and unseeing.

 

“Peter… PETER” Wade shouted frantically.

 

“Jarvis?” Banner called.

 

“BP and pulse are elevated, but still in non lethal range, I believe he is dissociating sir” The disembodied voice responded.

 

Bruce looked to the alpha, trying to gauge his reaction. The last thing he needed was the man to go feral on him. He met his eyes and they had a dangerous gleam in them, this wasn’t the loving caring mate, this was a very angry and deadly alpha mercenary in front of him. He swallowed thickly. A fight between the hulk and Deadpool inside the building would not end well. For anyone. “Deadpool” He said carefully.

 

“Just get done what you need to and make it fast” The merc growled.

 

“Right” The doctor answered going back to work. With the speculum secure he slipped the scope in, finding the exact location of the scar tissue almost instantly. It really wasn’t hard to see as it covered a large area of the teens internal walls. He shuddered to think of the violence needed to create such a wound. How anyone could do that to such a sweet kid was beyond him. Heaven help the person if Deadpool ever got a hold of them. He picked up a scalpel, watching the screen closely as he moved to cut away the tissue. He cut slowly, removing what covered the channel, stopping more than once to suction the blood. He cauterized some areas to stem the bleeding and placed gauze packing inside. He removed his tools, unstrapping the teens legs and backing out of the room as the anti-hero picked his omega up.

 

Wade cradled his mate close, whispering ‘It’s over’ repeatedly as he nuzzled into brown locks. Who it was meant to reassure was anyone's guess. It seemed like forever before he could calm down enough to think straight. Nothing had changed, there hadn’t been so much as a twitch from the body in his arms. The heat smell was getting more pungent, they needed to move somewhere more private. “Yo Jarv?” He called out as he stood up.

 

“Yes Deadpool” The AI answered. The alpha hated being called sir.

 

“I’m taking Peter to our room, think can you make sure its all clear and we don’t run into any nosy Avengers lurking about” Wade questioned. The last thing he or Peter needed right now was to have to deal with people.

 

“Of course” The British voice responded.

 

“Great, oh and ask Banner to meet us there” The merc added.

 

“Done, you may proceed when ready” The AI answered.

 

“Alright baby boy, lets get you all nice and cozy in a bed” The man sighed.

 

True to his word Jarvis had cleared all the hallways and they didn’t encounter a single soul the entire way. Banner was standing outside their door, looking worn out, frazzled and very irritated. Most likely finding off questions from the others and one very pushy billionaire. They went inside and Wade went straight towards the bedroom. “Be right back” He called over his shoulder to the older hero.

 

Peter didn’t resist as he was placed on the bed and Wade would have given anything to have the teen that refused to let go him just a short whole ago back. This Doll like Peter he couldn’t take. He couldn’t feel anything through their bond, not even fear, it felt like a dark void where something important should be. He pulled the covers up and slipped back out of the room.

 

“Any change?” Bruce asked.

 

“No, I need to get him back home” Wade answered. At home everything would be familiar and hopefully help him fell safe enough to come back himself. “He’s gonna be in heat soon, I need to know what to do about it”

 

Banner pinched the bridge of his nose, if only he had discovered the issue sooner they wouldn’t be in this mess. “Wait as long as you can to give his body a chance to heal and just be gentle. Don’t move when you knot, I’m worried about the barb tearing something. There’ll be a small amount of blood regardless of what you do, as long as its not excessive, don’t worry too much about it... I’m sorry I wish I could be more help” He sighed.

 

The anti-hero shrugged, “Not like any of us really know what we’re doing here” He took a deep breath, “Okay… Okay, I can do this” He said pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

 

“Of course you can Wade, Peter loves and trusts you, you’re the only one who _can_ do this” Bruce soothed, smiling softly at the man. There were few things in the world he was sure of, but the love between these too was one of them.

 

“Right, okay, lets do this” The alpha clapped his hands together enthusiastically, “Later Doc, I have a cute little spider to nurse back to health”

 

**xXx**

 

They reappeared back inside the apartment, Wade securely holding the limp body in his arms. He made his way straight to their bedroom. Their bed was unmade and rumpled and he laid the brunette down in the center before climbing in himself. He pulled his mate close, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, hoping the scent of alpha would calm him.

 

Hours went by in excruciating slowness and nothing changed. Peter still laid limp and comatose in his arms and each passing moment worried him more and more. He racked his brain for ideas, anything that might bring the teen out of his own mind. Just as he was ready to scream in frustration, he heard a quiet little voice whisper Wade against his throat. “Baby boy”, Wade gasped, pulling back to see eyes focused intensely on his own face. He squealed in delight, flinging himself at his mate and peppering his face with kisses.

 

“Wade” Peter giggled, “That tickles”

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again baby, do you have any idea how scared I was” Wade sighed.

 

“What exactly did happened?” The omega asked. His mind was still a bit fuzzy on the details.

 

“We can talk about that later, everything’s fine now though” He quickly reassured.

 

The teen shifted, gasping in surprise “Why does it feel like something is inside me” he asked wide eyed and uncertain. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable.

 

“Oh that, gauze and stuff from the surgery” The alpha murmured, gently stroking the warm smooth flesh of his arm.

 

“I want it out” Peter hissed, “It’s wrong… It feels wrong” He whined, squirming and trying to reach behind himself.

 

“Whoa, easy there Petey, just calm down” The alpha said, grabbing his mates hands and pinning them over his head.

 

“Wade” Peter whined, struggling against the hold.

 

The anti-hero groaned as the smell of omega in heat hit his nose. The sudden change in behavior made sense now. “Why do you have to smell so good” He groaned, licking his lips.

 

“Wade, don’t just sit there and drool, do something” The omega ordered.

 

“Okay, okay, but we have to do this carefully” The merc said.

 

Peter growled, he was tired of this whole ordeal, “Get this horrible thing out of me and screw me till I can’t walk straight... and get this gown off me, it’s scratchy” The fabric felt like sandpaper to his sensitive skin.

 

Wade sighed, shaking his head, “I’m letting go of your hands, don’t do anything stupid”

 

“Is that an order?” Peter asked, salaciously. It wouldn’t be their first time role playing

 

“Does it need to be?” The alpha questioned, eyeing his mate warily.

 

Peter groaned, “Really Wade, I was trying to be playful and you better not actually be considering it” He nearly growled, until he saw the mans face, “Hey are you okay?”

 

“Yes... No… I don’t know baby boy” The anti-hero said sitting back a little and rubbing over his face, “I just spent the last 12 hours watching my mate, the person I love more than anything go thru hell while I was completely helpless, I’m not exactly my best”

 

“I’m sorry Wade, I didn’t mean to put you through all that… Even after all these years I’m still not over what Skip did to me” Peter scoffed, it had been 7 years and he still couldn’t get over it.

 

“Peter, you aren’t just gonna get over it, trauma doesn’t magically go away” If there was one thing Wade Wilson was an expert on it was trauma.

 

“Ummmm Wade, could we maybe talk about this later, I don’t think I can hold out much longer” The teen groaned as a sudden wave of need assaulted him. He spread his legs wide, letting the scent of slick and desire spread throughout the room.

 

“Right, sorry baby boy” He apologized, slipping between pale thighs. “It’s okay, just let me take care of you” He purred, pulling his limber little mate up and folding him almost in half. He pushed his legs open a little more, seeing the perfect pink flesh, clenching in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic way, waiting for him and him alone. A small white cord dangled in front of him and it gave him a wicked idea. He leaned forward, tongue tracing over the entrance. The body beneath him jerked. He swirled his tongue, gripping the cord firmly. He gave it a half hearted tug and was rewarded with a moan. He tugged again, this time harder and it began sliding.

 

“Oh god, Wade” Peter groaned, hips thrusting in mid air.

 

It pushed up against the tight ring of muscle and the alpha gripped it in his hand, pulling harder while his other hand moved to stroke his omega’s hard member.

 

Peter’s fingers twisted in the bed sheets. The feeling of the hand in front stroking him and something shifting and sliding inside him pushed him over the edge. He came with a long wailing moan, body convulsing as streaks of white painted his stomach. He laid limp, eyes closed and body twitching with the last of the aftershocks. He didn’t move as he felt his mate get off the bed, rustling things in the adjoining bathroom. The throbbing in his backside a constant aching reminder of the days suffering. “You okay there Petey” His mate asked, the bed dipping beside him.

 

“Yeah, just tired” He answered, cracking open an eye.

 

“Think you can sleep for awhile?” The anti-hero questioned running a wet cloth over the teens stomach.

 

“I don’t think so” He could already feel the overwhelming need to be filled building. “Wade, I need you inside me”

 

“Petey” The alpha started hesitantly.

 

“Wade I get it, you’re trying to be careful with me, but I’m not made out of glass. I’m in heat and I need my alpha, so could you please just get on this bed and ravage me already” The omega encouraged, wiggling his hips invitingly.

 

Wade snorted, “Well if you put it that way how could I possible refuse”

 

“Good now come here” Peter purred, holding out his arms, enjoying the feel of a hard body pressing down on him. His hands roved over fabric, seeking out bare skin, “You’re overdressed” he murmured against rough lips.

 

“We can’t have that now can we” Wade replied breathlessly. He pulled back, raising up to pull his hoodie off. The muscles of his arms flexed and shifted. His mates eyes were on him, heated and wanting. He felt fingers at his waist, undoing the knot in his sweat pants and pushing them down over toned thighs.

 

Peter stared at the flesh of his alpha’s manhood. He licked his lips, reaching out, needing to touch, “You’re already hard” He said.

 

“Of course I am Baby boy, nobody could see you looking and smelling like that and not get hard” The man chuckled incredulously. Did this kid really not have any idea how tempting he was.

 

“I think that’s just you Wade” Peter giggled. He curled his fingers, emboldened by the moans he received. His hand barley went more than half way around his well endowed mate. He stroked idly. He loved Wade’s body so much, it fit so perfectly with his own, like they were made just for each other and no one else. “Wade” he whined, “Put it in, I need it now”

 

“Not Yet Baby boy” The alpha said huskily, leaning down over his omega. “We have to make sure you’re nice and wet first” He whispered into the teens ear, his tongue licking the shell and his hand sliding down to the tight ring of muscle, feeling the wetness dribble out as he probed it. His little omega was plenty wet already, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t draw this out and have some fun.

 

“Wade” Peter whimpered, turning his head to capture the mans lips just as the finger breached him. He shivered as rough skin rubbed against his most sensitive place.

 

Wade crooked his finger against the inner walls, sliding it in and out. He could see no trace of pain, nothing but pure ecstasy in his features. He added another finger, smirking as lithe hips rolled to meet his thrusts.

 

“Wade, you’re going too slow, hurry up” The brunette whined.

 

“No can do baby, gonna do this nice and slow” The man teased.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me” The omega groaned. The tortuously slow pace was driving him insane. “Wade” He growled, “I’m serious, if you don’t...”

 

“Okay, okay, sheesh” The anti-hero caved, he knew that tone, Peter was done playing around. He moved in between toned slender thighs, yelping as those legs hooked around his back and pulled him forward “Whoa, slow down”

 

“No, I’ve waited long enough” He hissed, panting as he pulled his mate inside him. “That feels so good” he sighed.

 

“I’m glad someone’s enjoying it” Wade mumbled quietly.

 

“You aren’t enjoying it” Peter whimpered, eyes wide and lip trembling. Had he done something wrong, Wade usually loved it when he took charge. He couldn’t be tired of him already could he?

 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, of course I am, It’s just I’m trying to be gentle and here you are being all cute and aggressive, how’s a guy suppose to stay in control”

 

“You’re not Wade” Peter huffed, “Look I know Banner has good intentions, but the avengers all still think I’m some fragile little kid and I’m not”

 

Wade snorted, “Nothing little about you” he said eyeing the omega’s impressive manhood. It wasn’t as big as his own, but certainly well beyond average.

 

“And you’re always gentle with me even though you don’t seem to realize it, you don’t need to do anything different” The brunette finished.

 

“But earlier you...” The anti-hero alluded, flailing his arms.

 

“I disassociated, yeah, cause of what Banner was doing, it triggered multiple traumas all at once and I couldn’t handle it, it happens, what you also don’t seem to realize is that you never trigger me”

 

“Really?” The alpha asked skeptically.

 

“Yes really, now can we get back to what we were doing” Peter groaned. There was too much talking and not enough action going on.

 

“Huh, oh right… So normal self then” Wade smirked with a sudden roll of his hips.

 

Peter arched his back, rolled his hips and moaned in bliss. His mate moved again and again. This was perfect, and everything it should be. It felt so good he never wanted it to stop. He didn’t even realize he was begging out loud until suddenly he was being gathered up and soothed.

 

“Shhh, I’m not gonna stop, just relax and enjoy it” The alpha crooned.

 

“Wade, feels… so… good… can’t” The teen gasped.

 

“You don’t need to hold back” The alpha said, thrusting a little harder.

 

“Wade” He cried, tightening his grip on the alpha. He clung as his body shook and writhed, His head falling against a shoulder, he panted against marred skin as he came down from his high. He whimpered and twitched as his sensitive prostate was struck over and over.

 

“Too much?” Wade asked.

 

“Yes, and don’t you dare stop” Peter commanded. He wanted it, needed it, to feel loved and safe and wanted.

 

His breath came in short gasps, his body tightening, preparing for another orgasm. Inside him his alpha’s knot was swelling as he prepared for his own release. He whined, eager to be filled with his mates seed, to be claimed and marked. One more thrust had them both spiraling over the edge He gasped as the barb and knot locked them together. Tears welled up in his eye and he couldn’t stop them. He sniffled quietly, nuzzling his face into mates neck, trying to hide his sudden emotional outburst.

 

“Petey, Hey what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” The alpha worried.

 

“No, I’m just really happy” Peter answered sheepishly.

 

“You sure, those don’t seem like happy tears” The man questioned.

 

“Wade, I’m in heat and overly emotional, just go with it alright” The teen huffed.

 

“If you say so” Wade said rolling them onto their sides. He gazed into hazel orbs, enjoying the content look on his omegas face., “Feeling better?” He asked kneading the taught muscles of the brunettes back.

 

“Much, especially if you keep doing that” Peter sighed contentedly.

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep doing it… Get some rest while you can sweetheart” Wade encouraged. He could see the exhaustion pulling at his mate.

 

“I love you Wade” Peter murmured as his eyes slipped shut and he drifted off.

 

Wade smiled, “You really are too good for me baby boy”

 

**x A couple days later x**

 

“Those smell great” Peter said, sipping his coffee and staring longingly at the golden brown pancakes cooking perfectly on the stove.

 

“Hey Stop ogling the goods” Wade teased, “They’ll be done in a minute, go sit down and I’ll bring them to you” he said nodding towards the couch.

 

“I thought you liked it when I ogled the goods” Peter teased back, pinching the man on the ass and receiving a surprised yelp that put a devious smirk on his face.

 

“Keep that up and breakfast is gonna burn while I bend you over that table” The alpha huffed, pointing his spatula at their very sturdy wood table. It wouldn’t be the first time they did more than eat on it.

 

“Promises promises” Peter purred. Loud beeping had him looking towards where he’d left his laptop on the coffee table, “Hey someone’s calling us”

 

“Go see who it is while I finish up here” Wade said jerking his chin towards the offending noise.

 

“Fine, but don’t keep me waiting too long” The omega warned, swinging his hips with a little more force than was necessary as he walked away. He sat down on the couch in front of the computer and accepted the call, “Oh hey Bruce” Peter greeted the scientist.

 

“Peter, why are you up already, you really should be resting” The older man fretted.

 

“I’m fine Bruce, what’s up?” The teen sighed, rolling his eyes affectionately.

 

“I just wanted to check on the two of you, make sure everything was okay” The older hero said.

 

Peter snorted, “Of course everything’s okay, Wade’s an expert at taking care of me, you guys really underestimated him”

 

“You’re right” Bruce agreed.

 

“I am?” Peter asked a bit skeptically.

 

“Yes, I was wary at first, but I’ve seen how he is with you Peter, he can be very caring” The and also very deadly went without saying. Everyone with a brain knew that.

 

“Good, now go convince Tony of that” Peter chuckled.

 

“That may take awhile, you know how stubborn he is, but if it makes you feel any better, he doesn’t dislike Wade nearly as much as he pretends to” Bruce laughed. Their resident genius was one of the most hardheaded people he’d ever met. But he had a good heart usually.

 

“Petey, who is it?” The mercenary asked as he sauntered into the living room with two plates of food, a bottle of syrup and orange juice nestled securely in his arms.

 

“It’s Bruce honey” Peter answered. Then just because he felt like giving the older hero a hard time he added, “He wanted to make sure I wasn’t dead and you pining over my corpse while plotting world domination”

 

“Oh hey doc” Wade greeted the sputtering man, “Sorry the only domination plots happening today involve silk ropes and blindfolds” He wiggled hairless eyebrows while pressing a plate into his mates hands.

 

“Are those?” Banner asked regaining his composure and staring at the flat golden rounds of heaven.

 

“Pancakes, Yep, Wade’s an amazing cook” The omega crowed proudly.

 

“He cooks too” Bruce mumbled under his breath.

 

“Well this has been fun doc, but Petey needs to eat before his food gets cold, maybe you too can have a play date later, bye-bye” The anti-hero cut the call before anyone could protest.

 

Peter looked down at his plate full of food, all his favorites of course, then over at the man next to him. He leaned over kissing his mate on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Wade questioned, fork half way to his mouth.

 

“Nothing just appreciating what a wonderful alpha I have” The brunette blushed.

 

“Well I’m glad you think so, but I’m still getting the better end of this bargain” Wade said, looking down at his omega with more love and affection than anyone would think possible.

 

Despite all the mistakes he’d made, he’d still managed to get this one thing right somehow “So what should we do today?”

 

Wade’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he happily chattered through the rest of breakfast, “I was thinking we could go to that the restaurant you like so much for lunch, oh and didn’t you say you wanted to go to that electronics store, oh or we could go to that museum exhibit you wanted to see or...”

 

He really had the perfect life.


End file.
